dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout
Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, known in Japan as Dragon Ball: Final Bout (ドラゴンボール ファイナルバウト, Doragon Bōru Fainaru Bauto), is a fighting video game developed by TOSE Software Co. for the PlayStation game console and released by Bandai in Japan, Europe (with the exception of the United Kingdom) and North America in 1997. The game was reissued in the UK in 2002 and in North America in 2004. Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout has the distinction of being the first game in the TOSE fighting game series to be rendered in full 3D, and the last Dragon Ball game produced for the PlayStation 1 console. There would not be another new Dragon Ball console game released until Dragon Ball Z: Budokai in 2002. Overview Besides the cast immediately available, the game features several unlockable characters, the majority of them Super Saiyan transformations or altenate versions of pre-existing characters, such as Kid Goku, for example. While the graphics seem blocky and out of date by today's standards, the music is still held in high regard. The soundtrack mostly contains rearranged versions of themes used in Bandai's Super Famicom ''Dragon Ball'' games, such as Super Butōden 3 and Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen. It also uses various themes from various movies and TV specials, such as an instrumental version of Future Trunks' theme, "Hikari No Will Power". The game also contains a few new songs, such as Super Saiyan 4 Goku's theme, "Hero of Heroes". The game featured one of the first FMV introductions in the Dragon Ball game series. The video, consisting of entirely new animation, shows the various playable characters fighting each other. The video is set up to The Biggest Fight, a song specifically composed for the game and sung by regular Dragon Ball vocalist Hironobu Kageyama. This would be his last contribution to the music of Dragon Ball until 2003, when Kageyama performed a new song set to another FMV introduction for the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and once again for Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Release The original North American edition was released in 1997, a year after the premiere of Dragon Ball GT in Japan. Only 10,000 copies were produced due to the series being unfamiliar with audiences at the time. Up until a re-release of the game in 2004, Final Bout enjoyed some of the highest collectible premiums a PlayStation game has ever seen, with prices on Ebay ranging from $100- $250 (but it can now be bought on eBay for cheaper prices). It has also been one of the PlayStation's best-selling games, with releases ranging from 1997 to 2002 and finally to 2004. The game debuted in Japan and Europe in 1997, despite the UK not seeing a release until later in 2002. The North American version did not feature the voice actors then working on Dragon Ball Z and instead opted to go for uncredited voice actors, whereas the European version used the original Japanese voice actors. Characters Playable characters :NOTE: All characters are their Dragon Ball GT versions unless specifically stated otherwise. *Goku *Pan *Little Goku *Trunks *Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Super Saiyan Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Ultimate Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) *Perfect Cell *Kid Buu (spelled "Boo") *Frieza (Final Form) *Piccolo *Super Saiyan Goku *Super Saiyan Future Trunks *Super Vegito *Super Saiyan 4 Goku *Super Little Goku *Super Saiyan Trunks Boss *Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta (called "Super Baby" in the game, unselectable by the players) Unconfirmed cast list There has been a cast list compiled over time by people comparing the voices in the game to several Bang Zoom! actors. This cast list is unofficial, but widely accepted as the most likely cast list available without confirmation. Trivia *The American release of this game was the first time a Dragon Ball game used the name "Dragon Ball GT" in its title. *This is the only game released thus far to feature the adult Goku in his GT clothes. This game also the first and only time adult GT Goku appears as a Super Saiyan (which was never shown in the anime series themselves). *In the opening, a puppy resembling Bee can be seen. *Vegito retains his original name from the japanese versions of the series, "Vegetto". Gallery Box and Disc arts Opening Screenshots Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable